


The devil is a hero?

by TheChosenone12345



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenone12345/pseuds/TheChosenone12345
Summary: Lucifer and chloe tired of everyone calling them crazy for trying to get into a relationship. So they  take their friends, and leave  and end up in national city in the midst of the climactic battle with kara and rhea before they perform there ancient combat.





	The devil is a hero?

Fem futanari Lucifer x chloe, supergirl, alex, lena, cat, mazikeen, and eve, and rhea . Set at the end of season 4 of lucifer and the end of season 1 of supergirl.

 

Summary:lucifer and chloe tired of everyone calling them crazy for trying to get into a relationship. So they take their friends, and leave and end up in national city in the midst of the climactic battle with kara and rhea before they perform there ancient combat.

 

"Lucifer you don't have to leave, if you just show the demons that you still mean business then wouldn't they still back off? Right i mean...please, i don't know what id do if i lost you."

 

"Chloe, I know you must be hurt, but if i do not do this, then mayhem will surely ensue."lucifer said rubbing her face gently.

 

"No lucifer you don't understand,they want to drop me from the force and send me to asylum for actually believing you're the devil. And they want to put you in one too."Lucifer's face scrunched in anger for a second.

 

"Who wants to throw you in an insane asylum?"lucifer said slowly.

 

"Dan….he thinks i'm not suitable to be with trixie"lucifer hated the douchebag but she had to admit, if she was in daniel's shoes she would probably think her ex wife was crazy for thinking her civilian consultant was the devil too.

 

"I can have amenadiel wipe the memory of everyone here, it'd be as if the douche thought he was a single parent they'd have no recollection of you, mazikeen, eve or me. Or anything that happened in these past years. And then we can leave together. If that's what you wish.

 

Chloe sniffed as tears fell down her tears"it's not what i want...but i want to be with you, so i'll do anything to make that happen"she said before pulling him into a deep kiss, lucifer kissed back and his wings formed again, but this time they were its beautiful white color. After a while lucifer and chloe got mazikeen , eve, amenadiel, linda and there child and they all left amenadiel erased everyone's memories as requested but linda came along, she always thought lucifer as a friend.

 

Mazikeen would always protect lucifer and her friends even if she wouldn't admit it, and eve just loved lucifer. So she'd go wherever she went without really caring. And amenadiel made a promise to protect her little sister, no matter what. The group were all talking and smiling, with chloe's head resting on lucifer's shoulder as they drove, she hates that she had to leave trixie but amenadiel switched around her life with another woman's, so it was as if trixie always had a mother so she would at least be happy. The group arrived in national city seeing pure destruction ahead chloe always being ome to want to help left out.

 

Suddenly a cop blocked them;i'm sorry ma'am but national city isn't safe right now."

 

The others walked out of the car slowly and eve spoke up" o~h!oh! Oh! this is national city this is where that alien chick was like threatening to blow up the planet or something! Cmon lucy we should go help you'd be a super cool superhero!"eve said jumping up and down like a child, chloe rolled her eyes"wait...the planet? Lucifer you might actually be the only one who can help then….are you strong enough? Could you try?"chloe asked

 

"Strong enough? Please it isn't a question, excuse me sir would you be a dear and step out of the way?"lucifer said with a smile staring in the man's eyes the man felt compelled to move as he did chloe lucifer and eve walked away with eve bassicay skipping, the two got back into the car.

 

"Lucifer you gotta stop doing that weird mind control thing on people"chloe said slowly as they continued driving.

 

"It's not mind control, lucifer actually has the power to break down people's walls of reasoning, and then that compels them to take a chance and say yes to things they normally wouldn't ignoring consequences."amenadiel said slowly"angels.don't have the ability to force a human to do anything."he said while bouncing charlie in his arms. 

 

"Thank you amenadiel for forcing us into nerd school"maze said rolling her eyes.

 

"Well i think learning of angels is actually quite interesting, not that demons are not interesting either."linda said quickly correcting herself, maze just smirked slightly.

 

"Smart girl, now cmom let's go save these sorry assholes."lucifer smirked and drove past the guard skidding to a halt as they watched it looked like supergirl was losing a fight...badly, she was on her knees and beaten to crap, by the daximite queen rhea.

"You killed mon el!"kara yelled as she tried to land a hit but rhea blocked every hit and landed a even stronger blow back 

"No, you killed him, when you kept him on this planet "rhea said before raising her blade and sending it crashing down suddenly the blade was caught rhea looked up in anger.

 

"Who the hell are you?"kara said barely conscious.

 

"Lucier, morningstar, charmed~ i'm the better superman."lucifer extending his hand and sending her flying."(btw we're just gonna say mon el died earlier in the series. Fuck it xd) she grabbed her stomach in slight pain lucifer standing tall twirling the blade in his arm."forgive me i didn't come to do battle."rhea growled and charged him lucifer simply blocked each hit slamming a hand into her chest and slamming her down, rhea slammed a fist in the ground and swiped her blade up lucifer simply leaned back to dodge it, dodging a few more swipes accidently getting cut on her arm going threw her siit and slicing.through her skin causing blood to trickle down her arm.

 

"Bloody hell...chloe"she whispered to herself. And rhea smirked slightly.

 

"Look at that, your not as invincible as i assumed"rhea said before dashing into her slamming lucifer into the wall landing a few powerful punches causing some blood to trickle down lucifers lip, rhea bit her lip and went for another punch but lucifer caught it bending it back panting slightly.

 

"I'm only invincible some times of the day~"lucifer said her eyes glowing bright red."now rhea darling...i need you to do something very important for me."

 

Suddenly rhea felt compelled to listen her entire body practically slumping.

 

"Look into my eyes and be judged for your sins." 

 

Kara stared up in confusion as rhea did exactly what this lucifer woman asked and when she did, rhea's eyes glew the same color as lucifer's as suddenly every bad thing, weather it be emotional or physical that rhea EVER did to any of her victims bounced back on her full force, rhea cod feel the pain and hear the screams of her victims, immediately she dropped on her ass and screamed in pure terror grabbing her head as she violently shook her head around.

 

"GAHHHH MAKE IT STOP PLEASE PLEASE IM SORRY! I'LL NEVER HURT ANYONE AGAIN!" Kara gasped as she stared at lucifer, was she a mind control metah? No...kryptonians are immune to mind control….what did this woman do to her?.

 

"you wish to make it stop? Then i need you to do a very simple thing...tell your army to leave earth and never return, you will surrender yourself, and atone for your sins properly. This is my second chance to you… darling."lucifer said slowly rhea immediately listened to her orders calling off her the invasion instantly with a shaky terrified voice.

 

"This….this is your queen speaking, you are to leave earth now, cease all harm to this planet this is NOT up for debate…"she said in her coms before dropping, alex aimed her gun at rhea but rhea didn't even respond, all she could do really was whimper as she still heard the screams and pain of her victims."i killed my son….i mon el...im so sorry…."she said breaking down into tears

 

"Oh, no need to worry about her, trust me, she will not be harming anyone. I believe you should worry about your friend here miss…..?"

 

"Danvers….alex danvers….thank you so, much for helping the world will know of your heroisms."alex said as the deo practically dragged rhea to the deo security van.

 

"No no, i do not wish to be publicized…"lucifer said slowly suddenly chloe grabbed her hand.

 

"Cmon...i think you could do real good for the world, you could show your brothers and sisters your not so bad now…"lucifer sighed slightly.

 

"Ugh fine."

 

"Do you have a name?"

 

"Lucifer morningstar, a pleasure. Actually i just moved into town and because of that little spaz, i no longer possess a home.

 

"You and your family can stay with us at the deo for as long as you want, you saved the world...ms. morning star."alex said with a smile, she didn't call her crazy for having a name like that. Something both chloe and lucifer liked.

 

"I think i'll like this place "lucy~" chloe said with a smirk. Alex had the dea officers take kara back she was worried sick about kara but she needed to find out more about this person. And she was extremely grateful. She a found homes for chloe, linda, lucifer, eve, mazikeen, amenadiel and charlie giving them a very big house it was the least she could do for them literally saving the world.

 

A few days later.

 

Chloe walked out of the main room and noticed lucifer in the kitchen already awake.

 

"Mmm, so i didn't wake up to any noise or music, where's eve?"chloe asked as she hugged lucifer from behind.

 

"Hm? Oh the lovely lady from the deo, alex suggested she teach her self defence thank goodness because eve is much to innocent for her own good."

 

"So what's your superhero name gonna be?"

 

Lucifer raised a eyebrow slowly"excuse me?"

 

"Lucifer you're a super heroine now, i mean you saved the earth! Not many people can attest to that, you need a superhero name! How bout...devil woman? Hella?"

 

Lucifer sighed slightly"very well because i understand you will not drop this...how about. Hellfire?"

 

"That sounds like a supervillain name... "

 

"And devil woman didnt to you?"lucifer replied

 

"Alright alright, how bout….supernova? Because your the creator of the sun and all that."

 

"I like that...supernova it is~"lucifer said pulling chloe into a deep kiss.

 

End of chapter 1! Dawg...i've had some MAJOR writers block for fucking months man… it's a miracle i finished this chapter, of it gets good replies i'll keep going also it isn't the end of rhea, there's a reason lucifer didn't just snap and incinerate her. And there's a reason she's on the harem tag~ i may add more to the harem not sure.


End file.
